Adventures in Kantō
by Zygarde22
Summary: A remake of an older story of mines, it follows the adventures of Red, Leaf and Green as they journey through Kantō on their Pokémon adventure. Thanks to my editor for allowing this story a new start.


**So a long while ago I wrote a story taking place in Pokémon Red and Green, and I deleted it after a while well here it is, better than ever so I hope people actually read this for once.**

It was a warm summer night in the small town of Masara, where at one of the few homes that littered this pastel town, two young children, no older than twelve, watched the night sky over the town, sitting on their patio. Their names were Red and Leaf; the two were fraternal twins who tomorrow would be embarking on the greatest quest of their lives to become Pokémon Trainers.

"What do you think it's like in one of the bigger cities?" Red asked his sister, who was still looking at the stars and sketching them in her notepad.

"Hm, oh, I don't know. Green said they're quite noisy," Leaf answered, returning back to her sketching. Red rolled his eyes—his sister was always like that, getting engrossed in her research or drawing and never really paying attention. He then thought of whom she mentioned: Green, their friend/rival in life.

"How would Green know what a city's like?" He asked. Leaf shrugged her shoulders, not really answering the question.

"So, what do you think it will be like traveling away from home and not seeing mom?" Leaf asked as she finished sketching the night sky.

"It will be so cool, just the two of us with our Pokémon," Red responded with a large smile on his face. Of the two, he was the most excited to be a trainer.

"What pokémon are you getting, Leaf?" Red asked his sister as he thought of the three starter pokémon that they had to choose from.

"I think I'll get Charmander," Leaf said as she laid back on the patio floor and closed her eyes, letting the warm summer air rush over her.

"I'm going with Squirtle. Knowing Green, he's gonna probably pick Bulbasaur just to spite me," Red said, remembering all the times Green did something similar just because Red or Leaf did something. Leaf laughed at what her brother said.

"Yeah, that does sound like something he would do," she said as she removed her hat and straightened her long brown hair. Just then the two heard their mother call from inside the house.

"Red, Leaf, time to for bed. You two have a long day ahead tomorrow!" their mother yelled. The two answered with a "Coming!" and got up from the patio and rushed inside. That night, they dreamt of the adventures they would have as trainers and how cool it would be to start their adventure.

The two woke up the next morning, excitement in every fiber of their being. They packed their bags with a few days' worth of clean cloths and a few other necessities they would need on the journey ahead. As they stood in the living room, ready to leave, their mother came to say goodbye to her two children.

"Alright you two, be careful. And remember, have fun," their mother whispered as she kissed the two on the forehead with tears on her face. "You know, you two are my pride and joy, so do well and remember I'll always be rooting for you," she finished as she ushered the two outside.

After waving goodbye to their mother, the two made their way to Professor Okido's laboratory, where Green was already waiting outside. He gave the two a cocky smile.

"So, I see you two finally made it," Green said in a condescending tone. "Gramps is inside, come on." The three entered the lab. They could see a few lab assistants working with various machines, and in the span of a few seconds, Leaf was in absolute awe—she'd never been inside the lab before, and the very sight of all this was making her run around to look at all the various pieces of technology that littered the lab.

"Oh! This evaluates the evolutionary paradigms of pokémon! And this one tells the rate of change in generations," Leaf said excitedly as she went to one piece of technology to another, a sparkle in her eyes.

"You know quite a bit about my lab, don't you, young lady?" The three heard a kind, old voice say. Turning around, the three saw Professor Okido standing next to them; Red and Leaf straightened up while Green rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Hey, gramps, I brought Red and Leaf so we can get our starters," Green said, never losing his cocky grin.

"Good, good. Come on, I'll show you everything you need for your journey to begin," Professor Okido said as he led the three to the far end of the lab to a table where three pokéballs were sitting. Each one had a symbol on the front: one a leaf, the other a flame, and the last one a drop of water.

"These are the three starter pokémon, Cha—" Professor Okido started but was cut off by Leaf.

"Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, the starter of Kantō. Sorry, Professor," Leaf apologized sheepishly for finishing the professor's sentence. Professor Okido simply smiled.

"No problem, Leaf, but yes, these are the starters for this region." He allowed the three to get a closer look at the balls.

"Now, which one of you wants to go first to chose a Pokémon?" Okido asked as he put a finger to his chin in thought. Red raised his hand and walked forward, picking up the ball with the drop of water as its emblem.

"Alright, Squirtle, I choose you!" Red yelled as he threw the ball in the air, and from it came a small, blue turtle-like pokémon, which let out a small torrent of bubbles from its mouth.

"Nice choice, Red. Squirtle is a mighty fine pokémon to start with. Now, who's next?" the professor asked. Green stepped forward and picked up the one with a leaf on it.

"Bulbasaur, come on out!" Green cried as he released his pokémon from its ball. The plant dinosaur walked around and let out a small cry before it walked up to Green.

"Right now, Leaf, I guess that leaves Charmander to you," Professors Okido said as Leaf picked up Charmander's ball.

"Go, Charmander!" Leaf yelled as she released Charmander from the ball. The fire lizard jumped into its trainer's arms, nearly causing Leaf to fall over from the force.

"Good, now let's see . . . ah, yes, I almost forgot—here, you three take these." Professor Okido pulled out three red PDA-like devices. "These are your Pokédexs. They allow you to catalog and learn about different pokemon as you meet them. Oh, and also, take these." The professor then handed each of them five spare pokéballs. Green admired his pokémon and then looked at Red's.

"Hmm, my pokémon looks way tougher than yours, Red," Green said with a sly cocky grin. Red narrowed his eyes.

"Want to prove that?" Red asked, ready to participate in his first ever Pokémon Battle. Green nodded and his Bulbasaur stepped forward, Red's Squirtle doing the same.

"Squirtle, use tackle!" Red ordered the blue turtle pokémon; the creature rushed forward and slammed its body into Bulbasaur, knocking it back a few meters. Rising up from the ground, Bulbasaur let out a long growl as it awaited its trainer's orders.

"Bulbasaur, use tackle!" Green commanded, and with a quick jump the grass pokemon launched itself at Squirtle and tackled it to the ground. Jumping off of Squirtle, Bulbasaur looked at its trainer.

"Tackle again, Squirtle!" Red yelled as Squirtle rose up and tackled Bulbasaur as hard as it could, sending it flying. The grass pokémon landed against a wall and promptly fainted. Red congratulated his pokémon and returned it back to its pokéball.

"Well, it looks like my pokémon's better," Red said smugly, now sporting a cocky grin of his own.

"Humph, you got lucky this time. Anyway, see you later, gramps," Green said as he left Red, Leaf, and his grandfather. Professor Okido shook his head and both Red and Leaf were rolling their eyes.

"Green, sometimes I wonder . . . anyway, you two now have your pokémon, so go on and start your adventure," Professor Okido said with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you, Professor Okido. Wish us luck," Red said as he and his sister left the lab where Green was waiting outside, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, before you two go, my sister made me promise I give you two this," Green said as he pulled out a map of Kantō and handed it to Leaf before leaving the two.

"Well, baby brother, let's go!" Leaf yelled to her twin brother as she began to sprint towards the gates that lead out of Masara. Red ran after her.

"Hey, I'm only two minutes younger than you!" Red yelled as he tried to catch up with her. In the distance at their home, their mother stood on the front porch, watching her two children go off to parts unknown on their adventure.

"Be safe you two, and make me proud," their mother said, a smile on her face, as she watched the two most important people in her life disappear on the horizon.

 **To be continued in Chapter 2-First catch.**

 **So this ends the start of this story again. I hope people actually read it this time. any way my Undertale story is going along well it won't be finished in a while.**


End file.
